


Soup

by DesertPhantom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPhantom/pseuds/DesertPhantom
Summary: When Catra is sick in bed Adora try’s to make her feel better with some home made soup.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

Catra shivered under the mountain of blankets on top of her. Her arms and legs freaking out with every chill that shot down her spine. I have a fever of 103 and I'm under a pile of blankets. Why am I cold? Catra thought to herself as she reached for another blanket to add to the pile but it was just out of reach and she couldn't get it. She gave up and repositioned herself so that her whole body except for her burning head was under the mound of blankets she’d assembled. She closed her eyes to try and relax. 

About a week ago Catra and Adora went to the kingdom of Snows together to handle a small bandit threat. Catra having been to the kingdom of snows before figured she wouldn't need any warm clothing and just went in her usual tank top, Adora was naging her the whole time to at least put on a shirt with sleeves but Catra didn't listen. Now she wished she had. The day they got back to bright moon Catra started coughing and sneezing and within a day she was in bed with a fever of 103 degrees. 

“I hate it when Adora’s right, ACHOO!” Catra said with a congested voice.   
“Can I get that in writing?” someone said. Catra opened her eyes weakly to see who was here and she saw Adora standing at the doorway holding a steaming bowl of soup.  
“Shut up!” Catra exclaimed embarrassed at being caught admitting Adroa was right.   
“Ok Silly I brought you some Soup,” Adora said walking over to Catra   
“Tanks babe,” Catra said weekly. Adora's heart fluttered at Catras nickname for her. 

“It's just mushroom soup, nothing special really,” Adroa said sitting on the bed crossing her legs. Mushroom? I’ve never had it before. Guess it’s worth a try. Catra thought to herself. Catra struggled to sit up; the blankets gradually fell off her torso as she did so, as she sat up a painful headache slowly introduced itself to Catras head. Catra winced in pain.   
“Ow,” Catra said, holding one of her hands to her head.  
“Are you okay hon?” Adora asked, her blue eyes filled with worry.   
“Just a small headache that's all, Can I have my soup now?” Catra asked, making a grabbing motion with her free hand. Adora handed her the steaming bowl and Catra held the bowl close to her nose and took a sniff.   
“MMMM, ACHOO!, Smells good,” Catra said, sniffling from her violent sneeze   
“Dig in,” Adora said with a heartwarming smile. Catra reached for the spoon and shoveled a giant scoop into her mouth. 

“Ewww!” Catra exclaimed, spitting the soup out “What the hell was that? Did you Barf into the bowl or something? ” Catra yelled, *COUGH* *COUGH* Catra shoved the bowl back into Adoras hands   
“Actually Glimmer made it something about feeling sorry for you,” Adora said embarrassed at how bad her own soup tasted. Catra saw through Adora’s obvious lie but kept quiet because she didn’t want to hurt her girlfriend’s fragile pride.   
“Well tell sparkles I don’t want her Barf stew” Catra exclaimed.   
“Okay, okay you don't have to eat the soup, but promise me you’ll try to get some sleep instead?” Adroa asked, giving Catra an affectionate glance. Catra hated it when Adora looked at her like that. she's so adorable when she gives me that look. How am I supposed to sleep with that pretty face on my mind? Somehow the soup made catras headache worse. Never mind, sleeping won't be too hard. She thought to herself.   
“Ow,” she said again rubbing her forehead “Okay, I'll go to sleep” Catra began to lay back down and rested her head on Adora’s thigh, and pulled the blankets to cover her body. She closed her eyes and began drifting in and out of consciousness. Adroa began stroking catras hair. Catra now on the brink of sleep managed to say one thing before she was gone completely 

“I love you”   
“I love you too” 

Adora leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Catras head and with that Catra completely fell asleep. Thank god she believed Glimmer made the soup. If she knew I made it I’d never hear the end of it. Adora chuckled to herself and said   
“Good night Catra”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
